little brother in danger
by legendary white wing
Summary: the turtle making a routine patrol but that something will happen
1. tragic night

The turtle and Kraang  
Chapter 1: the surprise attack

Welcome to New York one of the largest city in the world and one of the most vibrant as the day it quiet and peaceful at night it becomes dangerous because of the criminal but not the crime that dwell in this city, here is what that time she and inhabited by strange creature larger than a human he is hiding in the shadows because it is the ninja who he is? monster not have ninja turtle there are four and are brother sleep tonight on the city and protected not only of crime but also a threat and reach another dimension there call themselves, the Kraang, have small octopus with tentacle but one of the robot to make them more dangerous because it is a very advance technology and are on earth to conquer but the four are the brother to stop.  
One evening as the other four turtle made a routine patrol in front of course it was Leonardo the leader of the brave band and brave close at all to save the city and protect his family, his right ago Raphael the burned head and also the muscle of the band loves the fight and destroy Kraang but it does not support is that we take has its brother sen and and close to the risk his life for them, has left Leo ago Donattelo the genius of the band created invention to make the coolest job but it remains a formidable ninja close to all to help his brother and finally the youngest of the band Michelangelo always smile, a player at heart and like Donnie and excellent ninja he loves his family more than anything and it does not happen to them harm.  
He was on the roof about to arrive at a deserted alley and was Kraang  
\- they're there !  
-Yes, and their small van on!  
\- There are not many its going to be easy!  
\- Finally, a can of action!  
\- And nearly everyone!  
\- I'm hot as a grilled pepperoni!  
\- Then his party  
The four turtle tanking on Kraang who had not seen it happened and not long fire front has the speed and strength but four brother suddenly made the back door of the van opened the Kraang had to bring their cannon radius energy he drew but one that was set to open a passage in the x dimension and to the portal he had metal hand that was fast she captured Raph, Donnie and Mikey, Leo quickly succeeded released two of his brother but unfortunately most young was taken under the gaze of his brother horrify  
\- MIKEY NO NO!  
\- Dirty octopus species you go we paid her!  
\- Raph expect we shall be captured and spoken!  
\- with pleasure !  
He attacked the last robot that was left he removed his arm and his leg set him against a wall and interrogated  
\- Ok Kraang misery I'll ask you the question once only, and or our little brother?  
\- One who nome Mikey and the x dimension!  
\- Why you want us caught?  
\- Kraang first to ask a Kraang of those captured were eliminated turtle call for a new handle!  
\- Which has yeah?  
\- 1st Kraang a build that is called a special arena for those whom we call tortoise!  
\- There is something you have forgotten it can not breathe in the x dimension!  
\- The portal which was served to connect that has called a special cage!  
\- And living it ok thank you for the info but you will be paid the same!  
It destroyed the Kraang in thousand piece  
\- Poor Mikey sniff ..I I could not save her sniff my fault!  
\- Leo, we will find the spirit and get out of there!  
\- Yes we will get there together!  
\- Raph sniff thank you, thank you Donnie go home we use the portal that we have going in the x dimension and save our little brother!  
\- We are with you Leo!  
He went back to their lair or father the Grand Master Splinter had awaited their return  
\- My son back again to you, but where is Michelangelo?  
\- Father and who get very serious and the Kraang is removed it is taken to their size, but he reassured you and alive and we'll save!  
\- Leonardo I know you will all be successfully done that and in your power to bring your brother!  
\- I just hope he's okay because as you know, time goes faster over there as here represents a single minute of the month!  
\- So in case will soon be my son!  
\- I promise to bring him back!  
The three brother was equipped filter to be breathed, Donnie actionna the gate and entered the dimension x can it save you their brother his only fate will know.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. in the dimension x

The turtle and Kraang  
Chapter 2 - the dimension x

When he woke Mikey was locked in a kind of transparent capsule he could breathe, and he had as handcuffs wrist robot arrived he gave her an air filter he put it in his mouth and Kraang told him to keep Mikey had not the choice he followed and brought her before 1 Kraang  
\- I thought that having four turtle that disappointment, in short already enough for me!  
\- You gonna do to me, I warn you if you make me hurt my brother will kill you!  
\- But yes of course, believe me I'll reserve a fate worthy of the name, you will fight in the arena I built it that time and you will be the first to be entered and leave your life!  
\- In your dream dirty slimy octopus!  
\- You have no choice, take it!  
\- Not let me!  
Mikey tries to released but alas it was an electric shock and taken in a large cage, Mikey was a can shake but he went ver a quiet place he began sitting and put his head between his legs and began wept  
\- Sniff my brother come save me I beg you do not leave me I need to sniff sniff you!  
Poor tear her did not stop pouring her heart was broken but as he had not seen her that she was not alone and that just him and hands him a handkerchief  
\- Hey!  
\- Sniff thank you!  
\- Do not lose hope I'm sure your brother will come and save you!  
\- And it will come, wow I had not seen you is a talking eagle?  
\- Is not afraid I want you no harm I am a prisoner since I'd say five years!  
\- Wait a second you said prisoner, you and a girl and more!  
\- Yes !  
\- If I was waiting has its at least I'm not alone but that annoys me is that I can not turn me into Mikey's wild idiot Kraang took me my smoke bomb!  
\- You call you Mikey!  
\- Uh yes you?  
\- I'm white wing!  
\- As catchy name na you the area of a mutant any thing told me you come from another world!  
\- Right, I protect my world, extraterrestrial but unfortunately it is managed has captured me here and my power are limited!  
\- Wow you can even have its crazy!  
white wing smiled suddenly a door opened a Kraang told Mikey to come it looked white wing and he promised to released and entered the arena that was just huge the bench was filled with Kraang and 1 Kraang spoke  
\- My dear people before you presents one of its miserable turtle that make us fail our plan for the last time and before you today it will perish facing our formidable dragon-droid, that single battle begin!  
The large door in front of Mikey opened the dragon has two head advance worm him and gave a piercing cry, Mikey was not afraid, but he was alone and in addition there was not even a weapon he her best to dodge the laser beam that the dragon was pulling on him battle lasted long the poor Mikey was exhausted and suddenly the dragon stuck it under one of his metal leg and began to load his attack was going to finish it, Mikey thought his hour had come he will really leave you there's life or rest it you still hope that the young turtle alive so this nightmare arena.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. un retour, une promesse

The turtle and Kraang  
Chapter 3: A return, a promise

Poor Mikey was lost dragon-droid was going to finish he closed his eyes when suddenly he heard  
\- Away out of my brother!  
He heard a noise sword that cut both head of the dragon he opened his eyes and smile at her brother had come to save her the Leo who slay the dragon, Donnie and Raph had just released the hand of the dragon and he took in their arms  
\- my brothers !  
-Mikey God thank you and you safely!  
\- Thanks to you again, you save my life!  
\- Nothing is more precious than your life Mikey, if you knew how I regret not having could save you when Kraang we attack!  
\- Its not your fault you and Leo as even picked me for me its shows me that you love me!  
\- And more than you think!  
\- Hey it's not just him we too are his worry for you Mikey!  
\- Hey hey I imagine, but all going well I'm fine!  
\- The guys we got company!  
\- The case resumes!  
\- Finally, all the turtles are complete them!  
The turtle does not give in Leo gave Mikey has his weapon and began fighting against it were four hundred of Kraang but thanks to their agility strength and link the unissais he earned the victory and went Kraang get more later in the x dimension, the turtle leaped for joy that he had to win and Leo offered them to back expensive them all was okay except that Mikey had to keep his promise he went ver the front door of the prison he actionna opening white wing and put out the Mikey has presented his brother who was staying bay mouth before such a bird  
\- Wow, wow the size of this eagle's a crazy thing!  
\- And not just from another dimension but from another world!  
\- Its just amazing!  
\- I know hey hey you free white wing and fly you!  
\- I owe you a reward I propose to you and your brother to take you on my back!  
\- Cool then guys!  
\- We may get noticed do not you think?  
\- Here my power is limited but back on earth I could be invisible!  
\- If in case!  
The four brother climbed on the back of the eagle he could only cling to its feather and white wing made them take off like an airplane she summoned a passage and through him and he was finally back on earth and as wing white said the invisible she went and laid her friends on a roof of a house that condition not far from their lair and he rediscovered the ground  
\- It was the most awesome flight I would have done in my life, thank you white wing!  
\- Mikey thank you not to you I owe you my life, I'm going back in my world now!  
\- Is to its mean I never see you again?  
\- Not Mikey, I'll see you in worry promise!  
\- I want good but when!  
\- If you keep hope then you will only believe it!  
\- I will miss you !  
-in await my return you can do a thing for me!  
\- Yes what ?  
\- Take good care of your brother!  
\- I would do the maximum!  
\- Well soon to my friends!  
white wing flew off again and hit if she went home and told our four turtle even get to the hideout had expected their father he was pleased to find them and he found Mikey who gave him a hug and told him all is that its move in the x dimension, Splinter smiled to his son he was happy that he was living out of this arena and that it was doing a new friend. Later in the evening Mikey went up to the surface and looked at the star but he had not seen his older brother Leo had followed  
\- You pence it!  
\- HA Leo you're scaring me, yes I think of it!  
\- I'll include you think one of his star and his world!  
\- without a doubt !  
\- You would not fall in love dice once by chance you?  
\- Leo think a little I like it but its like a friend while you imagine an eagle and a turtle against his kind of course!  
\- Donnie and April and you think its natural!  
\- It went well but I find you the white wing repeats will be my best friend in my life!  
\- Its cute, go do it later returned Mikey!  
\- I following you !  
Mikey looked at the sky one last time and thought even a star shine like it was a nod he smiled and he thinks his white wing that make him a sign and as she told him as he keeps hope he can only believe.

END


End file.
